


No, We're Not Doing That

by MudPuppyVaynith



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Anger, F/F, Humor, based on a scene from parcs and rec, smol Waverly, tol Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudPuppyVaynith/pseuds/MudPuppyVaynith





	No, We're Not Doing That

Waverly rushed up to Doc, all sass and no chill whatsoever. The look on her scrunched up face told him that he either needed to bolt right then, or by some grace of God, just die. 

"How dare you try and leave without a word to any of us!" She squeaked out loudly, staring at him with what looked like newly forming tears. 

"My dear, Waverly, I told you... I am finished here. I am to be on my way. The Stone Witch is dead." Doc said through a hard swallow, trying to bite back the fear that the smallest Earp managed to instill in him. When she was determined about something, it showed, and this occasion was no different. 

"Then I... I'll have you arrested! I'll tie you up!" She blurted, flinging her hands all around. 

"No, you won't be doing that, Waves." Nicole said through a pleasant sigh as she walked up to Doc and Waverly from her squad car. "He hasn't actually done anything." 

"Yes! Yes he has!" Waverly argued, going a little red in the face. "He's trying to escape after... Uh, after killing people!"

"Waverly, I was there. He didn't actually kill anyone that was uh... Human, I think." Nicole responded, her ticket book in hand. She couldn't help but smile at her small, angry girlfriend. 

"Ms. Haught if you have any decency in you, you will either shoot me, or let me go." Doc begged, leaning towards the Officer from the car window. 

"I can't do either of those things. You were speeding, so I have to ticket you. License and registration, please." Nicole said in an authoritative manner, beginning to write out the details of the ticket. 

"I have neither of those things." Doc admitted with a tiny shake of his head.

"I will have her arrest you! We'll hold you in the interrogation room and keep you here!" Waverly blurted yet again, practically shaking with how mad she became over finding him trying to escape. 

"No we're not." Nicole said nonchalantly as she continued to write out the ticket. "Legally we couldn't hold him for more than an hour."

"We're going to hold in the small box room for an hour!" Waverly corrected herself.

"Still no, Waves." Nicole said as she ripped the ticket from the book and slipped it into Doc's hand. "Drive more carefully next time."

Waverly turned on her heel to look up at her with the most annoyed and disbelieving look she had ever mustered, but it only caused Nicole to shrug. They couldn't very well keep him here against his will. His only other reason for staying here was Wynonna Earp, and they weren't on the best terms currently. It was only right to let him go on his own for a little while, they all knew that, and Waverly was really the only one reluctant to not fight him on it. 

"I will hurt you." Waverly growled as she turned back around to look at Doc in the pink car. 

"You're not doing that, either." Nicole sighed again, grabbing Waverly by the shoulder and pulling her back a few steps so that their suspect could pull off and drive away.

"Why would you just let him go?!" Waverly huffed. At this point frustrated tears began to roll down her cheeks, causing her to look even more miffed than she already had been earlier. She could only stare up at Nicole, the Officer placing her hands on her short girlfriend's shoulders and sighing a little. 

"Baby, listen... He will be back. I know you're scared he'll disappear, but that won't happen. I know that you think about Wynonna leaving a lot more than you like to talk about, but she came back, and she is right here in Purgatory. I know she won't be going anywhere, and Doc will be the same way. He'll go for a little while, but he'll come back." She reassured in soft tones, stepping closer to Waverly to close the distance between them. 

"How do you always know what to say? Even when I'm angry at you." The small Earp wondered, fervently wiping away her tears as she began to calm down.

That heart stopping smile flashed across Nicole's face as she cupped Waverly's chin, leaning down to capture her lips in a firm press. "Because you're my Waverly." She said after she pulled away, but soon found herself pulled into another warm kiss when the smaller woman yanked her down by the collar of her uniform shirt. 

"Yes, I am..." Waverly said after a long moment, having lost herself within their moment together. "But you still let him get away."


End file.
